


Possessive

by fandom_oracle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Just wholesome gays, M/M, No Plot, Whatever you call it, cute boyfriends, just writing practice, soft mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: Liam's wolf healing comes with a few downsides for Mason





	Possessive

Liam squirmed, the rational part of his brain telling him that this entire situation would be so embarrassing next morning at school. But both himself and his partner knew that, with his werewolf strength, he could get away from the embrace the moment he wanted to. No, there was a part of the blonde that genuinely craved the dark-skinned man’s embrace enough to cope with having a huge bruise on his neck. 

And then Liam remembered that his wolf healing would deal with it. He sighed in relief. Mason suddenly stopped sucking on the tender flesh of his neck, though, which made the werewolf realize he probably only remembered now that his boyfriend’s healing factor made the endeavor useless. 

“Aw, man, sometimes werewolf healing sucks.” Mason’s lips formed into a pouty expression that he wanted to remember forever. It was both adorable and hilarious. “Isn’t it also kind of weird that you’re the werewolf but I’m the possessive one? I mean, is that offensive or something? Am I stereotyping?” 

“Maze, shut up!” Liam joke-punched his boyfriend before ravishing his full, pretty lips with a kiss. They laid on his boyfriend’s bed like that for a good ten seconds until Liam decided to plunge his partner’s neck. He laid his hair there, sniffing the hell out of Mason’s expensive cologne. He always smelled so good, Liam could get himself lost like that. 

It wasn’t just cologne. Beneath it, he could smell shaving cream, fancy shampoo, deodorant, remnants of body odor, and looking deeper, he could sense… contentment, calm, and also arousal. Though he didn’t need wolf senses to sense that last one. 

“Do you want me to be possessive?” He asks, looking at Mason’s drowsy eyes finding new reasons to stay awake. The other boy nods his head, and Liam’s sure he can hear the blood flowing to his lower body parts. 

He went in for the metaphorical kill, sucking in Mason’s neck, trying hard not to let the wolf out. His boyfriend was rarely loud (as opposed to Liam himself, to his own embarrassment), but the feeling of Liam’s teeth on his neck made him sob. When the blonde boy finally removed his mouth, Mason stared at him with adoration. 

“Happy now?” Liam said almost grumpily. 

“Very much so.” Mason’s cocky smile the last thing he saw before they both dozed off to sleep.


End file.
